


dame un beso bien profundo (que me llege al alma)

by willowishing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Spanish speaking shenanigans, handjobs, pining!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowishing/pseuds/willowishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to suck your dick, and I want to make it messy, and I want you to moan about it in Spanish the whole way through." Zayn growls this out desperately in a low, strained voice that shakes with the effort of holding himself back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dame un beso bien profundo (que me llege al alma)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own these people or the songs i used (elvis crespo's suavemente in the title and enrique iglesias' hero in the fic.) this is all a work of my own imagination, nothing is real. unbeta'd; all mistakes are my own.

The thing is, Niall's _really_ good at doing accents and speaking foreign languages. He's got this uncanny knack for them that none of the boys, much less Zayn, understand. ("Ever since he was a young lad, yeh wouldn't believe it!" Bobby had explained to Wagner once behind stage of the Xtra Factor, when the latter had mentioned Niall's perfect imitation of his own voice. Zayn hadn't been eavesdropping, really. It's just he'd thought Bobby's voice was his son's. Really.)

If there's one language in particular Niall's got down pat, it's Spanish. And that's like, ridiculous, because the Irish bastard didn't even _take_ Spanish at school, he took fucking _French_. And Zayn doesn't have anything against French, honestly, it's just that Niall's voice is so much more frustrating when it's speaking in the raspy, sultry tone it takes on when Niall's Spanish comes out.

Zayn doesn't know what it is about it that gets him so hot and bothered. Sometimes he thinks it must be the way the words flow, the gentle _t'_ s and slithering _s_ 's so very different from the harsh brogue that is Niall's native Irish accent. When Niall speaks Spanish, his speech becomes more fluid, sliding off his pretty pink tongue in an easy manner that makes Zayn's trousers tighten and heart rate accelerate.

Once, at their concert in Mexico City, Zayn had to bite his knuckles to resist the urge to wank, after Niall had innocently screamed "MAS FUERTE!" to the crowd. Zayn had _watched_ Niall's pink lips form a round _o_ for the beginning sound of "fuerte" and watched them widen around the "er," finally ending the word with a wet flick of the tongue for the soft Spanish _t._ All Zayn could imagine was the same mouth actions being repeated, only in a completely different setting and surrounding Zayn's cock.

That being said, no one could blame Zayn for being a tad bit annoyed that Niall didn't speak Spanish more often.

"Jesus Christ, mate, I _wish_ I had a talent like that. Why are you putting it to such waste?" Zayn shoved Niall in the shoulder one day, after Niall had ended a twitcam with a very simple "Adios!" (What Zayn really meant, of course, was that he wished he could do something as simple as speak a few foreign words and get Niall as hot and bothered as Zayn was now. If he had the power Niall did, he'd bloody use it. Pining while sexually frustrated is such shit.)

Niall laughed loudly, oblivious to Zayn's discomfort. _"Callate_ , Zayn. _Estas loco._ "

And then Zayn had rolled his eyes and excused himself to his own flat, where he'd then wanked himself silly to the sound of Niall telling him to shut up in Spanish.

And so it went, Niall occasionally speaking Spanish and Zayn mentally pocketing the sounds, saving them until the next time it occurred so he could get himself off to them in the privacy of his own home.

It's like that for a bit until Zayn makes the worst ( _or maybe best_ , Zayn thinks to himself now) decision of his life.

It's during one of their rare weeks off, and Zayn is utterly bored out of his mind. Hanging out with the other lads is out of the question, as Harry is accompanying Ed on some of his tour dates that week, and Liam is back home in Wolverhampton, and Louis is vacationing gloriously in the south of France. Which leaves Zayn lonely and bored and with no one to-

_Niall_.

Niall should be home, because Ireland is a whole other country and the weather is bad in both Britain and the Republic which makes flying rather difficult and the whole fucking point is that _of course, Niall should be home_.

The idea hits him like a sack of bricks and brings a huge jolt somersaulting into his stomach. There's nothing wrong with wanting to pay a fellow lonely band mate a small friendly visit, Zayn reasons with himself. _Of course there is, you great twat, especially if said fellow band mate is not, in fact, lonely, and if said small visit is not, in fact, intended to be friendly._ Zayn pushes that thought away for hopefully the rest of his life, because the last thing he wants to do is make Niall uncomfortable.

After much internal deliberation and frustrated hair tugging, Zayn gets up and makes his way to Niall's flat with his mind set and his stomach still uncomfortably shifty.

It isn't a long walk to Niall's flat, as they had all chosen flats in the same complex, but Zayn fumbles with his spare key a bit (and that's only after he had stood creepily outside of Niall's door, mentally deliberating for another solid twenty minutes). Needless to say, by the time he lets himself in, he is pleased to discover that the raucous hummingbirds in his stomach have digressed into delicate little butterflies.

"Niall, mate?" Zayn calls out, but then refrains from doing so again once he hears the telltale sound of Niall on the guitar. Zayn smiles to himself, because of _course_ Niall plays guitar during their time off, and proceeds to follow the music in some sort of trance all the way into Niall's living room.

Where his peaceful trance is then interrupted, hummingbirds returning full force, transforming into full on helicopter blades, heart beat competing with them and breath stopping short altogether. Because of _course_ Niall plays guitar during his time off, but how the fuck was Zayn supposed to know that he played it bloody _shirtless_ , sat on his couch in front of his balcony so that the sunlight streamed in and played off the defined planes and ridges that were Niall's chest and abs?

And, as if Zayn hasn't been punished for his sins and simultaneously thought about a hundred more in the few seconds he'd been standing there, Niall is singing the single-handedly most sensual song Zayn has ever heard in his life. _In fucking Spanish_.

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar_

_a erizar de frio tu piel_

_a quemar que se yo,_

_tu boca y morirme alli despues_

_y si entonces_

_temblaras por mi_

_lloraras al verme sufrir_

_ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar_

_como yo la doy por ti._

Upon hearing those first few lines, Zayn can't hold back his strangled choke. He starts to back out of the room, intent on going straight back home and doing something productive with his time, such as getting rid of the raging hard on he was now harboring.

That was his plan until, in his desperate haste, Zayn backed into Niall's lamp and sent it crashing to the floor. "Shit!" he muttered frantically, at the same time that Niall stopped his playing and turned his body to face the source of the crash.

"Son of a cunt, Zayn, ya scared the shit out of me! What the fuck are ya doin'?" Niall asks cheerfully, his jovial tone, as always, contradicting the harshness of his words.

"I was just- I was- Sorry- Leaving, I'm leaving." And Zayn hates himself more than anything, because he can feel his cheeks turning a bright, burning red, and there's another fire still burning in his groin, and he's stuttering like a complete tit, and he can tell that Niall is noticing from the frown now settling onto his gorgeous face.

"Are y'alright, Zayn? What's wrong? You're in a state," Niall comments, setting down the guitar and walking over to Zayn.

And Zayn whimpers a little, because now he has a full, uncensored view of Niall's lithe body and there's really no way he can hide his arousal with Niall this close.

"M'fine, mate, I was just about to leave, really," Zayn nearly spits out, and he feels guilty because Niall's being Niall, nice and friendly and Zayn's gritting his teeth and he must sound like a right ass.

Niall seems oblivious, though, because he steps closer and he peers up at Zayn's face, furrowing his brow further. "What the fuck are yeh leavin' for? I'm not doin' anythin', we can chill. I was just playin' some stuff on me guitar, ya didn't interrupt anythin'." And this is killing Zayn as well, because Niall's so fucking cute when he's earnest and right now Zayn's second biggest conflict is whether or not he should fuck Niall's brain's out or cuddle with him until they're ninety-five.

"Yeah mate, I noticed, but really, I have to go-" At this point Zayn is so hard it's painful, and the jeans he chose to wear are not forgiving in the slightest.

"Nah, come on, Zayn. We don't even have to chill here, if it's makin' you so goddamn anxious. Your place or mine?" And this makes Zayn angry, because Niall's not _trying_ to make innuendos, but somehow he's still managing to and it's _really not helping_.

Niall notices the clenching of Zayn's jaw and realizes that he must have made Zayn angry, because he nervously asks, _"Pero que te pasa?_ " He's obviously trying to lessen Zayn's discomfort, but the Spanish directed towards Zayn and the current circumstances are what make that small question Zayn's undoing.

"I want to suck your dick, and I want to make it messy, and I want you to moan about it in Spanish the whole way through." Zayn growls this out desperately in a low, strained voice that shakes with the effort of holding himself back.

Niall stares at Zayn for a split second, confused. Zayn wants the hardwood of Niall's flat floor to fucking _swallow_ him, because _no fucking way in blazing hell_ did he just say that, absolutely not, and he's getting this horrible sinking feeling in his stomach, completely overtaking the feeling of butterflies and arousal, because he can just see the realization dawning on Niall's face.

Niall lets out a small "Oh," and then a cocky smile transforms his face, and _oh, no, please don't take advantage of this pleasepleaseplease just forget I said anything please no-_

" _Eso es lo que quieres, entonces?_ " And then Zayn doesn't even have time to try and mentally translate what Niall just said, because the Irish boy's lips are covering his and it's the most delicious thing Zayn has felt in a while.

Zayn lets out a small "Hmph!" in surprise against Niall's lips, but recovers and feels Niall chuckle into the kiss. That might just be the second sexiest thing Niall's done that day, so Zayn decides to let him know by tugging his lower lip between his teeth, soundly turning Niall's chuckle into a throaty moan as he soothes it over with a couple flicks of his tongue.

This seems to do something to Niall, Zayn notices, because all of a sudden Niall is everywhere: sucking and biting at Zayn's jawline and running his calloused hands under Zayn's shirt and scratching trails down Zayn's back. He's everywhere until suddenly he's not, pulling away and leaving Zayn aching. Zayn opens his eyes and looks down to find that Niall is on his knees and _holyshitholyshitgivememorepleasedontstop_ because the blond boy is mouthing at Zayn's crotch through his jeans and he's nuzzling into his groin with that straight perfect nose of his and Zayn let's out a groan because he never imagined this in his fantasies.

Niall makes quick, easy work of Zayn's zipper, tugging it down with steady fingers as if he's never been more sure of anything in his nineteen years of life, and proceeds to help shuck Zayn's cumbersome briefs. The older boy looks down, opens his mouth to tell Niall that _it's okay if you don't want to you don't have to do anything I'm sorry_ and the latter seems to sense this, because before Zayn can even get anything out, Niall licks a hot, deliciously wet stripe up the line of Zayn's dick. Zayn lets out an absolutely animalistic groan at this, because _holyshitholyshitholyshit_ , Niall's taste buds are softandrough and his braces are just the perfect combination of harshandscraping and now Niall is widening his mouth to suck on Zayn, taking in just the very head, and _Zayn can't breathe_. Niall pulls back the slightest bit to circle his tongue around the head, flicking his tongue across Zayn's slit much like when he speaks Spanish. He sucks gently, teasingly, one more time before pulling off of Zayn completely with a wet _pop!_  

Niall's pretty blue eyes are darker than sapphires and his pupils are blown impossibly wide, darkening his eyes even more. His lips are red and spit-slicked, and Zayn thinks he could come just from the sight of him.

Niall licks his lips hungrily, sitting back on his heels and a fist lazily jerking Zayn off.

" _Dime lo que es que tu quieres, Zayn. Dime lo que es y te lo doy,_ " Niall says quietly, red lips moving hypnotically. Zayn whimpers at the way his tongue moves, at the round curvature of Niall's mouth with each syllable, and moans desperately.

"Put my cock in your mouth and _make me come_."

As soon as the last word is out Niall is back on Zayn, taking him in all in one go. Zayn looks down to see Niall's cheeks hollowed, his cheekbones a lovely red and his eyes nearly black with lust, lips pulled back and _"You look so good with my dick in your mouth, Niall. Holy shit, you're doing good."_ Zayn is tugging on Niall's soft blonde hair, carding his fingers through it and fucking relentlessly into Niall's mouth and Niall is letting him and when Zayn hits the back of Niall's throat he lets out a strangled cry and _holyshit_ and then Niall pulls off, desperate for air.

Not once does Niall let go of Zayn, jerking him off even as he gasps for breath, and Zayn thinks his head might explode because Niall's fingers are calloused from so many years of playing guitar and then Niall is talking to him, words painting even more vivid pictures in Zayn's mind.

" _Damelo todo, Zayn, todotodotodo, dame todo lo que tengas, yo lo tomo, por favor Zayn por favor, lo quiero todo._ "

And through his sex-induced haze, Zayn realizes what Niall is saying, realizes what Niall wants, and Niall realizes that Zayn realizes and his mouth is back on him, sucking in earnest now, tongue milking up Zayn's length and _fuck_ if that doesn't make Zayn explode in Niall's mouth.

Niall takes it all, just like he promised he would, pulling back a bit so that not a drop of cum is wasted. He's kind, sucking gently and swirling his tongue lovingly as he lets Zayn thrust his orgasm out, and pulls off with a filthy slurp once Zayn is finished.

Niall smiles at Zayn toothily, wiping off the spare drop of spunk on the corner of his mouth, sucking it off his finger with relish, trying hard to ignore his own erection.

Zayn looks at the other through heavily lidded eyes and breathes out in a gravelly voice, "I think it's your turn now."

And Niall is just about to coyly ask what Zayn is talking about when he's cut off by Zayn's mouth, searing across his own and probing with his tongue.

Now it's Niall's turn to be overwhelmed by sensation, because Zayn is sucking a mark onto his pale skin, right on his collarbone, and Zayn's getting a long fingered hand down Niall's boxers, and _shitshitshit_ , on every upstroke Zayn is circling Niall's slit.

" _Mas rapido, Zayn, hacelo mas rapido._ " Niall can't help the words coming out of his mouth, can no longer control any of his actions, and he doesn't know if he wants to hit Zayn for it or fuck him into the fridge because of it.

Zayn bites Niall's shoulder, hard, when he hears the Spanish flow rapidly from Niall's mouth and does as he's told, jerking his wrist faster and bringing Niall closer to the edge.

"Tell me how much you want it."

Niall groans, thrusting his hips, trying to will Zayn to keep going, but the older boy is having none of it.

"So fucking bad, Zayn, I want it more than anything, pleasepleaseplease let me have it please Zayn I want it fucking bad." Niall's accent is thicker than Zayn's ever heard it and he's red-faced and his hair is mussed with sweat and Zayn wants to give it to Niall just as bad as Niall wants it, but not until Zayn gets what he wants.

"Say it in Spanish or you don't get it at all."

And Niall nearly cries, he's trembling with the force of his impending orgasm, and he can barely think in English, how the fuck is he supposed to think in Spanish, but he does it anyway because he's so desperate to come and he knows Zayn won't let him unless he does what he's asked.

_"Dejame correrme, por favor, necesito correrme, lo necesito damelo damelo por favor dejame correrme."_

And with that Zayn kisses Niall, sucks on his tongue and circles his thumb around the smaller boys slit, jerks him hard and fast as Niall spills everything he has to give all over Zayn's hand.

*

Later, after they've cleaned up and are lying in Niall's bed, Niall whispers a sleepy "Te amo" into the crook of Zayn's neck, and for once, Zayn completely understands. So he says it back, and they fall asleep.

Niall spends all week learning Zayn's body, and Zayn spends all week learning his favorite language.


End file.
